


Hanging By A Thread

by Gberryb



Series: Fallout One-Shots? Maybe? Perhaps? [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: ANGRY SHOUTING, I needed to write some sad stuff bc there's too much valentine's day stuff, Other, Sucide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gberryb/pseuds/Gberryb
Summary: She's so...tired.A fall from the state house balcony seems easy enough.





	Hanging By A Thread

"Hey-hey-hey, Kiddo. You need to. Step. Back."

Deacon's blue eyes were half-disguised by his shades as he looked upwards. Even in the dim light, fear shone straight through his resolve. He was underneath the state house's balcony. The tips of my shoes framed his face as I looked down at him from the railing.

"Fuck you, Deacon!" I growled, minutely adjusting my stance. " **Fuck. _You._** "

"He's right, Sunshine." Hancock slurred from behind me. He was close enough to grab me by the collar of my jacket, but didn't. "You need to step on down."

"Or what?" I wailed, tilting my head back. I didn't have to look down to know I was attracting a crowd below. "You'll do **fucking** what?"

"I ain't gonna' do anythin', Sister." He sighed. His black eyes were knowing, even from underneath his tri-corn cap. "You just need to get away from the edge before you slip."

"Fuck you! **Fuck** all off you..." I bellowed into the streets below. Interested drifters and residents gazed up at me with mixed confusion. Their eyes were entertained beneath it all.

 

"I'm so... ** _done_**..."

 

I lifted a foot and balanced it over the edge. Quiet, yet audible gasps could be heard from the crowd below. Weirdly, my eyes weren't focused on them. The filthy, cobweb-cracked, concrete was my only concern.

Something neon red in my peripheral caught me off guard. I didn't slip, but I put my foot back on the rail. I could feel my legs and arms tiring from all the balancing. When I glanced down there was a red dot on my chest.

Sniper.

Everyone else seemed to cry out in panic. I honestly welcomed the red speck over my heart.

"Make it quick, Mac." I whisper-begged, putting my hands up higher. "Please just do it."

"Get away from the ledge, Kiddo." Deacon called out more insistently from the street again. His eyes were still frantic despite his calm demeanor.

"Yup. A fall from here ain't gonna' kill you." Hancock breathed, the reek of jet making my eyes water. "It's just gonna' mess up your pretty little face, and that would be a crying shame."

 

 

" **Fuck. _YOU._** "

 

 

This was it.

I steeled my nerves and hopped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Pain ripped through my legs.

Fuck. Those were definitely popped out of their sockets. Sudden vertigo had me gagging at the sight of the concrete beneath me.

Wait. Beneath me?

I snapped open my eyes to see I was still a good few feet off the ground, arms dangling uselessly in front of me. A loud whistle resounded through the square with Hancock telling everyone to get lost.

 

What...happened?

 

Deacon laughed, his sunglasses filling my vision. He was beneath me and took them off just to get a better look.

I tried to look up but my head hurt.

"Hehehe," Hancock snickered. I could see his boots walking down the state house steps. "Red. white, and blue wins again, Sunshine."

He and Deacon helped untie me even though the pain was excruciating. I couldn't walk, or move my legs for that matter. When I finally got my bearings, I glanced up.

The stupid American banner had caught my fall. My legs must've slipped into it when I fell, tangling them, and flinging me upside down instead of into the floor.

"I hate you guys..." I cried, flinging my arms around Deacon's neck. I didn't struggle when he pulled me into his arms. "I hate you guys so fucking much."

"That's a relief," MacCready breathed, jumping from a nearby first story window. He trotted over, eyes more anger than anything. "You could've seriously hurt yourself."

I was sobbing at this point.

 

"I hate you guys so... _ **so**_....fucking much."

 

  
"Get her inside." Hancock drawled. "She's hanging by a thread."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, yeah sorry. I just got bored of all the tooth-rotting fluff/smut I've seen because of Valentine's day. I took a little inspiration from Jayce again lol. (P.S. 'Bug' was a good fanfic)


End file.
